


Believe Me When I Say I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

by orphan_account



Series: The Only Thing That Matters [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- High School, Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, Drabble, Inspired by Tumblr text post, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Believe Me When I Say I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

"Bran!" Sansa called, letting herself into the room without a moment's notice. Bran jumped a little bit, covering his shirtless chest with his blanket. His eldest sister paid little attention to him and continued on with her conversation.

"Mum and Father told me to wake you. Jon's getting married today, don't you remember?" Sansa already looked completely ready for the day, her dress perfectly ironed and her hair in soft, auburn curls. 

But Bran knew his sister better than that, Sansa would re-do her hair three times before the wedding started.

"Yes, I know that Jon and Ygritte are getting married today. Father has barely let us think of anything else for the past month." Bran rubbed his eyes from the sleep and glared at Sansa. It was barely seven a.m and the ceremony didn't start until five p.m… Did they really need Bran this early? It took ten minutes to put on a tux. 

"Have you woken up Arya yet?" Bran asked, hoping to get Sansa out of his bedroom. "She needs to do more stuff than I do, and will put up more of a fight."

Sansa shook her head, hair dancing wildly. "I think Gendry slept over last night. I don't want to walk in on anything."

Bran rolled his eyes. "It's Gendry and Arya. They're sleeping, and they'll keep sleeping until somebody forcibly pulls them from the bed." Bran told her with confidence. He and Arya were close and he knew that she and Gendry hadn't done anything sexual together and didn't feel like they were ready to take that step yet.

Sansa sighed and left the room without another word to her young brother. Bran sighed and leaned back against the pillows, waiting a few moments before giving the signal. 

Jojen poked his head up from under the blankets, hair a mess and face flushed. "Do you think she knew I was here?"

Bran laughed. "Sansa? Nah, she had no idea. Arya, however, will know you're here the second Sansa mentions that I sent her in there. And she will think of the most evil way possible to get back at us." 


End file.
